Mamma Mira!
by Skittleriffic
Summary: Zurg strikes again; leaving Buzz and Booster six months old. The real problem is, they have to trust XR and Mira to take care of them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. So, as you probably noticed, I'm new to this fandom, and though I've wanted to write a BLoSC fic for a while, I just haven't had any ideas. However, I do love humor, so hopefully that's what this story will progress into, after the first chapter, which is basically intro. Do enjoy, and do PM! I'm a talker XD, and it's been awhile since I've seen an episode, despite being a big fan when it was still on (the good ol' days XD) so I always love advice! Finally, sorry if this has been done before; I've hardly read anything in this fandom. For those of you who don't get the title, it's simply a play on the movie, 'Mamma Mia.' Just trying to be clever. XD Enjoy!**

"Zurg." Mira growled. Next to her, Buzz, Booster and XR struggled to break the handcuffs the evil emperor had chained them with.

"Mira." The purple-clad villain responded playfully. "And you thought your silly little team would be able to defeat me." He folded his arms with proud satisfaction.

"Well, statistically speaking, your evil emperor-ness, we have beat you enough for us to think that-"

"SILENCE!" Zurg cut XR off. "Seriously, haven't the Grubs found your off switch yet?"

"W-w-well, emperor Zurg, we rely are trying, aren't we, Grub?" One f the two Grubs stammered out, turning to his partner for backup.

"Oh yes, yes, trying our hardest, absolutely!" The second Grub nodded furiously.

"Really?" Mira raised an eyebrow at the trembling minions. "This clown scares you?"

"Hey!" Zurg pouted, offended. "I, Ranger Nova, am certainly no clown." He paused for a moment, frowning in thought. "Terrible profession, clowning. Having to smile, be around children all day...literally two of the most horrifying prospects of my entire existence combined. Now, if you want a REAL job, I say you go into evil. Never fails." Zurg shook his head with certainty.

"Evil will always fail in the end, Zurg." Buzz glared.

"Geez, Buzz. You're like a never-ending cliché dispenser. Grubs, why don't you look around for his off switch?" XR suggested hopefully.

"XR!" Booster whined. "Be nice! Buzz is just trying to inspire us, right Buzz?" The Jo-Adian looked hopefully to his idol.

"Yeah? How about you inspire me out of these handcuffs?" XR demanded, and Mira sighed.

"How about I inspire you to stop talking with THIS?" Zurg threatened, producing what looked like a giant Taser from his cape.

"Oh, yeah. That's inspiring. Wow, would you look at the crackle of electricity of that thing?" XR laughed himself into a nervous silence.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Zurg asked admiringly. "Got it off of the internet, actually."

"You did?" XR's metallic jaw hit the bottom of his helmet. "You know, it is so hard to find quality weapons online these days."

"Oh, I totally sympathize." Zurg nodded. "There's searching, measuring, and don't even get me STARTED on shipping and handling-"

"Isn't it ridiculous! I mean, the price to mail one teeny, tiny little chainsaw-"

"You ordered a chainsaw?" Buzz looked incredulously at XR, who paused shamefully mid-sentence.

"Pffft! No! Why would I buy a chainsaw? I certainly don't NEED one, I mean, or at least the LGMs seem to think so considering they won't INSTALL ONE!" XR's defense quickly escalated to a tantrum, and Mira facepalmed (or would have, if she wasn't cuffed).

"Can you just tell us why we're here?" She asked Zurg, who frowned in realization that his train of thought had barreled straight off of a cliff.

"Ah. Yes, of course." He coughed in mild embarrassment. "My plan, you see, is THIS!" He gestured grandly to the huge, tarp-covered item behind him.

"Wow." XR whistled. "How did we miss that, exactly?"

"It's the evil lightning." Zurg casually waved his hand in the air. "It does make things a bit dim, but it just casts such an evil mood over the place!" He exclaimed in delight. "Anyway, rangers, what I wanted to show you was…THIS!" With a dramatic gesture, the emperor tore the canvas off of the object, revealing underneath a huge machine that resembled…a high chair? A high chair with a ray gun on the side, Mira noted.

"Zurg, buddy, don't tell me that's your new throne." XR sighed in disappointment. "You have simply _got_ to get a new interior designer-"

"It's not a throne, idiot!" Zurg snapped. "It's my new…invention." He cackled evilly. "And you rangers will be the perfect test subjects!"

"Test subjects?" Booster gulped.

"Yes." Zurg grinned wickedly. "Would you like to go first, tubby?"

"TUBBY?" Booster shrieked indignantly. "How dare you-"

"What's that?" Zurg pretended to put a hand to his ear. "I can't hear you over the sound of ME DEFEATING YOU!" He cackled, pulling a lever on the side of the chair dramatically. Booster winced, shying away from the thing as much as possible when handcuffed to a wall, but nothing happened.

"Curses!" Zurg roared. "Grubs! I told you to keep this plugged in! You _completely_ ruined my dramatic lever-pulling!"

"But sir, it's a waste of energy! You said the New Year's Resolution was to go green!" One of the Grubs winced, holding up a fluorescent light bulb.

"GAH!" Zurg fired a laser blast at the light bulb, melting it in the Grub's hands. "Plug it in!"

"Sorry, sorry! Sorry!" The Grubs rambled, bumping into each other as they ran furiously to the outlet. Finally, the machine was connected, and hummed to life.

"Well, now that all of the effect is ruined…" Zurg shot a murderous glare at his henchmen. "But I can just shoot you all at once!" He held his thumb and forefinger on each hand to form a rectangle, as if fitting them into a camera frame. "Yes, that should do it, if you could just lean a little to your right, Booster…"

"Oh! Sure thing." Booster shifted in his cuffs.

"Booster!" Mira hissed.

"Wait…oops!" Booster blushed, or at least, he would have if his skin wasn't already crimson. He re-leaned out to the left, and Zurg facepalmed.

"Amateurs." He grumbled, positioning his other hand on the lever. "Unfortunately, I haven't exactly tested this ray yet, so….the Grubs and I will be in that radiation safe room." Zurg jerked a thumb towards the door a few feet behind him.

"Alright, on three!" He announced.

"One…"

"Mira, think you can ghost out of it?" Buzz muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'll try." Mira nodded unsurely.

"Two three!" Zurg said suddenly, laughing with glee as he yanked the lever down and then sprinting for the safety of the door behind him. Mira clenched her fists and put all of her focus into ghosting through the ray's beam as the (surprisingly light pink) beam engulfed the handcuffed rangers. The light grew until it was blinding, and then stopped.

Mira opened her eyes. She immediately looked down; no extra or missing limbs.

Then she heard the sounds of crying.

_What in the world…?_ He looked to her left, but where Buzz had been only seconds ago, there was his collapsed ranger suit on the ground. The crying noise was coming from it, and Mira frowned, reaching inside of it to feel something small, warm, and _loud_. Her eyes widened with realization as she gently picked up the tiny thing, cradling it in her arms.

"It's…Buzz." She spoke in surprise. There was no doubt about it, even though her captain as of moments ago was currently the size and age of a six-month old baby, the pronounced chin said it all.

Her teammates had just been baby-fied. Mira looked to where Booster had been chained, and sure enough, his space suit was ballooned around the Jo-Adian infant. Thankfully, the purple bodysuits they wore underneath had somehow miraculously shrunk with the two, so Mira wasn't…er, exposed to anything. Booster wasn't crying, in fact, he looked quite content, but Buzz was wailing like a siren as Mira tried to rock him into silence.

"Wow. What a whammy." A metallic voice alerted her, and Mira looked to XR, who had remained unchanged. "Can someone please get that baby to shut up! I'm trying to recover from a war wound here!"

"XR, you're fine." Mira rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mira! Cool!" XR was grudgingly happy to see that one of his teammates had survived the ray. "Where's Booster and Buzz?" His gaze then fell upon the two infants; one in her arms and one next to her on the ground.

"I think here…" Mira said troubledly.

"Holy craters! They're _babies?_" XR demanded. "I can't take care of babies! I can hardly take care of myself! I did _not_ sign up for this, no sirree bob! I mean, babies? Really? How is that even _evil_? They smell, I suppose, but certainly not evil. YOU'RE GOING DOWNHILL, ZURG!" He shook a fist at the door their captor had fled to.

"XR, how are we supposed to fix this?" Mira demanded. She had ghosted through the ray, and apparently robots couldn't be affected, but half their team was down!

"It worked!" Zurg burst through the door, hurrying over to the team. "And oh! They're so _cute!_" He exclaimed gleefully, tickling the miniature Booster. "Got your nose! I've got your nose!"

"Ah, your evilness?" One of the Grubs coughed slightly, and Zurg straightened, regaining his evil posture.

"Right." He recovered.

"Zurg, you're gonna pay for this!" XR threatened, as it seemed to appropriate thing to threaten in such a situation.

"No, it will be you who pays for this evil scheme, ranger!" Zurg cackled. "But seriously, though, have you _seen_ the prices on diapers lately? And don't even get me started on baby food, clothes, those little rubbery things you shove in their mouths to stop them from crying-"

"Pacifiers?" One of the Grubs offered.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Zurg hissed, then regained his composure. "Anyway, Team Lightyear, you are free to go."

"Wait…you're just gonna let us go?" XR narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of trick?" The robot sped over to Zurg, beating at his metallic legs. "Well? Is it?"

"Ew." Zurg pushed him off disdainfully. "And no, no tricks, believe it or not. I have a five o'clock I simply _cannot_ blow off. So, shoo!" He brushed them off, and Mira shrugged.

"Alright, XR, you get Booster and his suit, and I'll get Buzz." She decided, gathering the space suit into a bundle.

"Fine." XR grumbled, grabbing the sleeve of Booster space suit and dragging it and the child on top along.

"Why do I always have to carry the fat one?"

"XR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is more for filling in the cracks than anything, but the next one should be, to say the least, **_**interesting.**_** :) Read on!**

"Why do babies cry, anyway?" XR grumbled as he dragged Booster along by his space suit.

"He's probably just tired or hungry." Mira sighed, trying to rock Buzz into silence.

"Well maybe _I'm_ tired and hungry; you don't see me crying about it!"

"Just pull a sandwich out of your chest." Mira suggested over Buzz's wailing. "You literally have an entire hardware store in there."

"Not a hardware store that carries _chainsaws, LGMS!_" XR muttered pointedly. "And what hardware store serves sandwiches?"

"I don't know, Hardware and Sandwiches R Us?" Mira shrugged, willing to do anything to get the bot off her back.

"Oh, yeah, they have a great turkey pita!" XR rolled his eyes as they entered 42. "Let's just blow this popsicle stand." He announced, dumping Booster in the middle of the ship.

"XR, can you hold Buzz while I fly this thing?" Mira asked, balancing the howling infant in one arm as she pressed buttons with the other. XR raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking."

"XR!" Mira implored, holding out Buzz, who let out an extra loud wail to make the point.

"You know how I feel about anything younger than two years old!" XR snapped, cringing away from the baby.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Come on, XR!"

XR firmly shook his head.

"You do realize we're never going to get out of here if I can't pilot, right?" Mira reminded. XR's eyes grew wide.

"Give me the kid!"

Mira thanked God and handed Buzz over to XR, and for some supernatural, unknown reason, Buzz stopped crying.

"Oh, for the love of craters!" XR huffed, flopping into his chair with the now-quiet Buzz.

"Who knows, XR, maybe you have a hidden fatherly instinct." Mira snorted as 42 took off.

"Ick." XR made a face. "Can we just get home so that I can pass it to off to Commander Nebula or something?"

"Commander Nebula?" Mira's jaw dropped. "_Parenting_? With _kids_?"

"Aw, come on, ol' Pops would whip these kids into shape in no time!" XR exclaimed. "A little boot camp, some level nine training-"

"They're babies, XR."

"Some level one training-"

"Ugh!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Finally, we're back." XR huffed in exasperation as they landed, and Mira glared at him.

"I had to pilot a spaceship, for crying out loud! You just sat there with a sleeping baby in your hands!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"Hey, this baby is _heavy_. I was getting leg cramps!" XR defended.

"You don't have musc-…Never mind." Mira knew how hopeless it would be to argue with him. "Come on, let's just get these two to the Commander."

"Alright." XR stood, holding Buzz out to Mira. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I don't wanna carry him!" XR whined, pushing Buzz into Mira's arms.

"Okay, carry that one." Mira folded her arms defiantly, pointing to Booster, who giggled happily, outstretching his arms to be lifted.

"I'LL TAKE BUZZ!" XR zipped away, and Mira laughed, picking Booster up.

"C'mon, cutie. Let's get you to Commander Nebula."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pops! Hey Pops! Pops?" XR rocketed through the halls of Star Command, Buzz barely staying in his grasp.

"What in the blue blazes?"Commander Nebula stepped out of his office (managing to slam the door on his ever-persistent desk) and right into XR.

"XR! Get that baby out of here, this is a high-tech base, not a daycare!" Nebula demanded.

"Wait, Commander, I can explain!" Mira came panting up behind XR, Booster in her arms.

"This had better be good…" The Commander growled.

"Oh, it is." XR assured with a smirk.

"Okay, well, ah…" Mira stammered . She would never have admitted it to anyone, but without Buzz at her side Commander Nebula could be just the tiniest bit intimidating.

"See, we got captured by Zurg-"

"Captured by _Zurg?_" Nebula demanded. "Cripes!"

"Hey, we tried our best-"

"Your _best_? Rookie, your best doesn't cut it here at Star Command!" A vein popped out on his forehead.

"Commander, if you would just let me finish-"

"I don't know how it works on Tangea, _princess_, but here we give one hundred and twelve percent!"

"Yeah, _princess_, one hundred and twelve percent." XR zoomed up next to Nebula, folding his arms.

"Would everybody stop calling me that?" Mira hissed. "Look, do you want to know why these two are the size of XR's right foot or not?"

Insulted, XR immediately looked down to his feet. "Hey, the right one is a little smaller than the left!"

"Fine." The Commander folded his arms. "State your report." Before Mira could even open her mouth, XR stepped in.

"There we were, surrounded by hornets." He began dramatically. "Buzz, Mira, and Booster had already been taken down by the swarms, but did I give in? Never! I fought like a madman, hornets flying everywhere, until finally, I was overwhelmed."

"Okay, Commander, that is _not_ what happened." Mira cut in, not even stopping XR from continuing his account of the battle.

"I know." Nebula growled back. "You just gotta humor the kid 'til he wears himself out."

"The ray hits!" They tuned back in to XR's epic tale. "I open my eyes, and BAM! Buzz and Booster are baby-fied." He bowed proudly.

"And you, Ranger Nova?" Nebula turned to Mira.

"I ghosted through, sir." She replied quickly.

"Ah." Commander nodded. "So…you're telling me that I'm looking at Buzz Lightyear and Booster?" He frowned.

"Ah, yes sir." Mira winced.

"Well, doesn't that just put the lid on the jar." Commander Nebula muttered. "Alright, let's get these two to the LGMs."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hmmm…" The collective trio of aliens murmured in unison when presented the tiny Buzz and Booster.

"Well? Can ya fix it?" Nebula asked impatiently.

"Scans." An LGM announced, taking the infants and waddling away.

"I swear, that is their answer for everything." Nebula grumbled. "Hey! How long is this gonna take?" He called to the retreating LGM.

"Patience." The alien replied.

"Yeah, Pops! Patience is a virtue!" XR reminded. The Commander scowled.

"Not one of mine!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, c'mon, XR." Mira stopped the robot after they had dropped the babies off. "You and I have to do some shopping."

"Wha-why?" XR whined. "I have a comic book to read!"

"Because they're our friends, and babies take a lot of work!" Mira reminded. "Now come on, let's start 42. There's a store on Capital Planet we can go to."

"Alright." XR sulked, following her into the spaceship.

"But my right foot is _not_ modeling any baby clothes!"

"I didn't ask you to!"


End file.
